


Cute Little Bugger

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: PTSD Headcanons [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Stakar didn’t mean to adopt him it just happened, Stakar tries, Yondu’s head is not a happy place, past rape/non con, someone hug them both please, stakar just keeps making the wrong decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Yondu has never had THINGS before, he doesn’t understand the concept of presents given freely, Stakarr learns the hard way.Yondu Week Day Four: Green, Smile, Passion, Collection, First





	Cute Little Bugger

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never tried Stakar’s POV before so here goes? 
> 
> Yondu Week Day Four: Green, Smile, Passion, Collection, First
> 
> I managed to hit all the prompts in this one!!!

Space Pirates just steal things sometimes.

That was how Stakar rationalized the small bug-looking green thing he slipped into his pocket when the shop owner was distracted. It had nothing to do with the research he had NOT been doing on Alpha Centaurans and the fact that it looked like a creature native to the same world as the frightened former slave currently hiding behind him was coincidental.

He could already hear Aleta’s mocking laughter.

Alright, maybe it had a little bit to do with him, but only because he needed to draw him out of his shell if he was ever gonna make a Ravager out of him. He had (drunkenly) promised Martinex that Yondu was going to be the greatest Ravager Captain in the Galaxy and he would not be losing that bet. Of course, his claim that he had seen that much promise in Yondu right away was bullshit and Martinex knew that even if he wasn’t stupid enough to call him on it. Freeing Yondu had less to do with procuring a valuable asset and much more to do with saving someone who had begged to be killed rather than have to live another day. Sometimes he wondered if killing him would have been a bigger mercy.

Stakar glanced over his shoulder at Yondu and the younger man immediately stiffened, drawing to attention. He offered a smile and a slight shake of his head, getting the message, Yondu relaxed. Stakar turned his attention back to the shopkeeper, who had finally finished tallying what they owed in exchange for the parts they were picking up, still completely oblivious to the small toy that had gone missing. Stakar paid the tab and then threw the goods to Charlie-27, telling him with a grin that it was only fair that the biggest person had to carry them.

He draped his arm casually around Yondu (who managed to barely flinch, which Stakar considered a huge success) and led them out of the shop. Once they were safely around the corner from the shop and well out of sight if the owner decided to watch them leave, he produced the trinket from his pocket and handed it to Yondu with a smug grin.

Yondu just stared at him. “You want me to carry it for you?”

“What?! No!” Stakar laughed, plopping it in his outstretched hand and closing his fingers around it. “It's for _you_.” Ordinarily, if his friends caught him giving out gifts they would mock both Stakar and the person receiving the gift mercilessly, but thankfully they seemed to understand that Yondu was still off limits for taunting and ignored them.

Yondu just stared blankly. “For me?”

Stakar let out a huff, ignoring the tiny apology Yondu mumbled at the noise. “Yes, for _you_.”

Yondu stilled seemed uncertain, but he nodded along with Stakar’s words. “I have nothing for you,” he mumbled in confusion.

Stakar shrugged, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Yondu didn’t have anything, hell, everything he did have - all his clothes, weapons, the food they all pretended he wasn’t hoarding in his room - Stakar had given to him. “You’ll make it up to me,” he promised.

Stakar thought that was it. He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

* * *

The Ravager Admiral was exhausted by the time he trudged back to his room, shoving open the door and already ripping off his shirt in anticipation of a shower and a long sleep. _Nah_ , he decided, _forget the flarkin’ shower, I just need to sleep_. He flopped headfirst into his bed, not once having bothered to turn on a light, and yelped as he hit something very warm, very blue, and very naked.

“Yondu! What the hell!” Wrong response. He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth, Yondu whimpering and scurrying away, disappearing into the dark corner of his room, apologies flowing from his mouth.

Stakar suppressed a groan, _so much for sleep_. He took a deep breath to steady himself and drug himself to the edge of the bed closest to Yondu. It seemed like a better option than standing and looming over him with the state he was in. “Hey.” He offered his most comforting smile.

Yondu didn’t speak, still terrified. “I’m not upset-” _not with you,_ Stakar knew who he held fully responsible, and (as was becoming the norm) he considered giving up piracy to hunt and slaughter Kree “-I was just… surprised?”

“You said I could make it up to you,” he whispered, his gleaming red eyes the only things showing in the darkness.

“Make up - the glass bug?” _Ah shit_ , he should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Yes mas- sir.”

Stakar sighed. “Come ‘ere kid,” he grumbled, extracting himself from the bed and grabbing a bottle of alcohol off his desk. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Hell, I’m not even attracted to you. Not in that way anyway.”

“You’re not?” Yondu was moving closer, becoming more than just flashes of red and blue. Very hopeful, very naked blue.

Stakar tossed him a blanket. “Wrap up in that.”

Yondu obligingly wrapped himself up, still inching closer. Stakar poured two glasses and handed him one, then slumped down into his chair, motioning for Yondu to sit across from him. _Hell, if I’d known this was what I was signing up for-_

 _You’d still have done it_. As usual, he couldn’t quite decide if he was imagining Aleta’s voice or if she was somehow intruding in on his thoughts and conversations from lightyears away. _Stars help me_. He took another drink, watching over the rim of his glass as Yondu hesitantly sipped his own.

“You don’t have to drug me.”

 _Oh hell_. He was not prepared to deal with this. Stakar hid a groan of frustration behind another drink. “Its just to calm you down son, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Yondu nodded, taking a hold of the glass with two hands - Stakar was now fairly convinced he’d never learned to eat or drink anything besides lumps of tasteless gruel - and sticking his tongue into the liquid to taste it.

“I’m not-” he let out a sighed, swishing the liquid in his glass. “Yondu we don’t do _that_ here. If someone gives you something it’s just a present. You don’t owe me.”

“You said I could make it up to you.”

He had, and he was never going to say that ever again. Not after this. “I meant by being my _friend_.”

“Friend?”

“Yes.”

Yondu nodded, tucking his knees up to his chest. “Friend,” he repeated numbly.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more nonsense: [SunflowerSupremes](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
